1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relates to a transistor and a method of manufacturing the transistor. More particularly, embodiments relates to a transistor including a carbon nano-tube and a method of manufacturing the transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recently discovered method for forming a carbon nano-tube having beneficial properties such as a relatively high electrical conductivity incorporates a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. The discovery has triggered research on method of manufacturing a transistor having the carbon nano-tube.
For example, conventional transistors having a carbon nano-tube are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0103802, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-0001260 and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0043043.
The transistor employing the carbon nano-tube may have various operation methods. As one example, the transistor may operate by using an elasticity of the carbon nano-tube. Particularly, a state where a carbon nano-tube fixed to a first conductive structure is attached to a second conductive structure, and a state where the carbon nano-tube fixed to the first conductive structure is spaced apart from the second conductive structure are defined as an “on” state and an “off” state, respectively. The transistor may have a switching function by using a difference between the “on” state and the “off” state.
In the above operation method using the elasticity of the carbon nano-tube, a method of forming a space between the second conductive structure and the carbon nano-tube is an important topic of research. Thus, a new method of forming the space has been widely researched.